Beginning, Middle, End
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: Based on a What if situation I was thinking about. I am a horrid person I know. Reginald belongs to Brianna Garcia, Alice in Wonderland belongs to disney, read it to find out what it's about! One-shot Alice/Reg pairing -Rated Just In Case!


Prompt # 1: Beginning, Middle, End

Alice/Reginald Fanfic

"When I first met him, he was this obnoxious, very short man. Very annoying actually…and not exactly attractive, yet not exactly unattractive….Hmm…Sometimes I wonder what he would be like if I had only met him the second time..." 'I don't even know why I'm here, or why I'm talking about Him.' The young blonde thinks to herself, pushing her long hair out of her face.

"Mrs. Liddell, dear, I don't think not meeting him the first time would make such a difference…" Her psychiatrist, Dr. Cheryl Boons, tells her while writing some nonsense on her tablet. Alice shakes her head, slightly frustrated at herself for bringing it up.

"You just don't understand. My husband's the same way. You people are all the same actually…" Nervously Alice checks the clock behind Cheryl's head, her hair, tied in a tight bun on the top of her head, is in the way of the blonde's view. Casually she tries to stretch her neck in order to see it. Cheryl catches her, 'Of Course, she catches everything' she mutters in her head.

"Mrs. Liddell I still have you for an hour and forty-five minutes. Why don't we talk more about this fantasy place, WonderWorld."

"WonderLAND." she mutters loud enough for Cheryl to hear, clenching her teeth in annoyance, 'She knows perfectly well what it's called. In fact Wonderland is the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place. If I had kept my mouth shut and not told my husband about it, I would probably be having tea with him right at this moment. ..Ahh tea…that's His favorite drink too….Ooo Alice Pay Attention!'

"…can talk to me about anything dear….Are you paying any mind to my words at all?"

"Yes Doctor, I am."

'In all my 23 years of meeting new people, Cheryl is definitely the most annoying, even more annoying than Him. At least He didn't think he was always right and telling me what to do…SHUT UP BRAIN, PAY ATTENTION, the more you do the sooner you can leave!' She scolds.

Cheryl looks a bit skeptical about Alice actually paying attention, she writes another thing down before moving on, "Tell me about your Husband…Do you love him?"

"What does this have anything to do with Wonderland and Him? You aren't a marriage counselor, and I'm not in a marriage counseling session."

'She is beginning to really irritate me.' Alice grits her teeth in an effort to not scream.

"Are you angry at him for putting you in my sessions?" Cheryl remains serious and stares at her; making Alice very uncomfortable…'what is it with people and staring? He never stared at me like I was a meaningless child.'

"Part of me is, then again the other part isn't." Alice replies trying to look bored.

"The part of you that loves him?"

'She is quite positively the most annoying person ever…' she thinks.

"I don't think I've ever loved George." She mutters under her breath.

"Then why did you marry him, Mrs. Liddell?" She says, scribbling down yet more nonsense.

"My mother set it up. I guess that's why I disappeared for a few weeks after she told me. I knew I was going to have to come back…I just didn't want to…" 'I still remember the last day I stayed in Wonderland…I could hardly bear to tell everyone I was engaged. Belle just hugged me and told me I didn't have to…it was pretty much the same with everyone else…except Him…He didn't say a word. He just…left.'

"Mrs. Liddell? Why are you crying?" her words surprise the blue-eyed blonde, quickly Alice wipes the tears away.

"Just thinking…" 'When he turned to look at me before he left, I could see tears in his eyes too…I had never seen something so heartbreaking…Oh Reginald…Maybe that's why I cried at my wedding…not of happiness like my parents thought…but of the image in my mirror. I saw him again…but this time he was sitting in his chair, a cup of tea forgotten next to him…his hands ungloved, his head resting on them. He looked…so…miserable.'

"Did you ever see this mystery man of yours after the wedding?" She is looking at her again…that same stupid expression…Pity.

"In my dreams, my mirror, my mind…I see him everywhere." Alice can't help but tell her.

"Alice, this is an unhealthy obsession. This man doesn't exist. Wonderland doesn't exist. It was all a dream dear. You were in a coma when you 'left' the few weeks before your wedding." Her expression changes to sadness.

"What…?!" For once her mind goes blank of everything but what Cheryl just said.

"None of it was real." She writes something else. Getting irritated Alice grabs her tablet and throws it across the room, it hits her window, shattering it. The tablet disappears into the street below.

"It…Was…Real." She says it softly and dangerously, "You Just Don't Understand…." she goes on, mostly to herself now, "It had to be real….Reginald…it…just had to be…" she can feel the tears flow down her rosy pink cheeks.

"Alice, dear, please…try to remember what happened. You fell by an old tree, and hit your head on one of the roots. You never went anywhere. This Reginald…He Doesn't Exist." She says the last sentence slowly, like she's talking to a small child.

"YOUR WRONG!" Screaming, Alice runs out of the door and past the guards, out into the street and down the old path she knows so well. She isn't even thinking about where she's going. As she starts to slow down, her heart pounding fiercely, she notices that she is in a new part of the wood. Though it seems rather familiar… "Oh dear…" Alice says to herself, slumping to her knees in defeat. "What is the point anymore…It couldn't have all been a dream…It was much too real for it to be…Oh Reginald…what have I done to you…" crying again, she buries her head in her hands and sits in the ever growing dark. "If only I could go back and change everything…I realize only too late that I love you…Reg…Reg…" Sniffling, she nearly jumps up when she hears footsteps moving closer.

"Cricket...?" A tall man walks out of the trees, his large green hat no longer on his head, but in his hands. His orange coat is dirty and much wrinkled. As she looks closer, she can see the dark purple bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in a long while. "Cricket…" He says again, his eyes wide and his jaw open in disbelief. "C-Could it really be…" Alice can only stare as he collapses next to her and pulls her close, into a hug. After a moment he pulls away and looks into her blue eyes, "Oh Cricket…why are you crying…your safe now, everything's alright…shh….shhh…" Gently, he rocks her back and forth, her small arms around his neck, still crying, though much less than before.

"Reginald…what are you doing here? I was told you weren't real…You are real…aren't you?" He looks at Alice, wiping the tears from her eyes with his ungloved hand, caressing her cheek softly, his face suddenly very sad.

"My dear Alice…I am as real as you want me to be…But to the rest of the world…I am but a mere dream…Alice…Cricket…You're the only one that can see me…" His face falls and he becomes fuzzy, like a dream.

"What…No! REGINALD…!" He mouths the words 'I Love You' as the woods and he disappear. A bright light surrounds Alice, her eyes open. 'I'm on a bed…What?! And what is that annoying beeping sound…' Turning her head she sees a heart monitor, beeping as steadily as her heart beats. "W-what's going on…" she mumbles to a nurse standing by the door.

"Mrs. Liddell…are you feeling alright? You took such a nasty spill a few hours ago…And you've been crying in your sleep." The nurse walks over to her, concern in plain view on her face.

"…Was it really…just a dream…Is Reg not…real…" Alice speaks softly, the nurse only catches a few words.

"Reg? Miss…What are you talking about?" the nurses confusion is obvious.

"Nothing…Can I…please be alone for a moment?" she is still speaking softly, the nurse nods. Her name tag casting a ray of light when the sun hits it, the name clearly says, 'Phoebe'. "Thank you Phoebe…" Alice addresses her as the still befuddled nurse leaves.

"Alone again…" she mumbles, ripping a needle from her arm, tossing her heart monitor band on the bed as she rises. The beeping stops, just as her heart did, so long ago, since the last moment she saw her Reginald. It ceased to beat for anyone else but Him.

"Cricket…" She can hear the faint voice calling. She nearly runs to the bathroom, staring into the mirror at an image of a man in orange.

"Reg…please…don't go…" She is crying harder now, the tears pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Cricket…" she hears his voice for the last time. The sad tint beneath his nickname for her, the longing, the ever present love…Reginald…no longer her man…but her dream…

"Reg…" her voice cracks as she collapses on the hard tiled floor, a puddle of her tears gathering below her. "Reg…Don't Go…"


End file.
